


Be My Valentine

by Lexys23



Series: Fireproof Flame [5]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Brie and Daniel's Kids, Corey and Sasha's Kids, Dean and Summer's Kids, F/F, F/M, Nikki and John's Kids, Paige and AJ's Kids, Seth and Emma's Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-20 19:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexys23/pseuds/Lexys23
Summary: Everyone is celebrating Valentines Day. Watch as each couple spends the day together. And there will be a marriage.





	Be My Valentine

_FEBRUARY 14_ _th_ _, 2026_

Graham Knight-Mendez looked to his plate. He could feel his cheeks heat up. He looked up to see Cassidy Rollins. He was just gave her a smile.

"Are you havin' fun?" Graham asked, giving the blond girl a smile.

Cassie nodded her head. "Yeah."

Graham grinned and nodded. He continued to eat his pizza.

A few feet away from them, Seth and Emma Rollins sat. Emma grabbed the slice of pizza from the box in front of her. She looked up to look at her husband. Seth was watching Graham and Cassie.

"Leave them alone," Emma told him. She slapped his arm.

Seth glared at the boy before nodding to his wife. "Fine." He turned to look at the two three year olds. Graham was placing his pepperoni onto Cassie's plate. The blond girl just smiled as they she ate it.

He still remembered the New Years Day. He had blurted out sex, and Graham had asked about it. When AJ and Paige found out, they were angry, more so AJ. He still remembered the "talk" AJ gave him.

_Seth heard the knock on the door. Seth walked over and opened the door. He smiled when he saw on of his best friend._

_"Hey AJ," he said, grinning._

_AJ just glared at him._

_"What?" Seth asked, a little freaked out. He had seen that look on her face a few times. Mostly towards Paige when she let the kids have sweets, or when she let them stay up. "What did I do?"_

_AJ shook her head. "You taught my son something he should not know about at this age."_

_Seth raised his hands. "I-It just came out."_

_"Yeah, and my fist will just appear."_

_Seth's eyes widened. He took a step back, while AJ took a step forward. She just shook her head. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him forward._

_"If you ever, and I mean ever teach my son something he is not suppose to know, I will hurt you so bad, you will wish you were never born, get me?" AJ asked, as she threatened him._

_Seth nodded slowly, afraid to scare her._

_She smiled and tapped his cheek. Seth let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. He opened his mouth to tell her something, But it left his mouth when he felt a bursting pain in between his legs. He fell on his knees to the ground, as AJ walked away._

_"Just so you can keep in mind of what will happen."_

Seth flinched as he thought about happened. He knew what to keep his mouth closed around the middle child of the Mendez-Knight family.

Emma reached over and grabbed his hand. She smiled softly at him. He raised her hand and kissed it.

_-_

AJ watched, as Paige's putt hit the ball. The ball fell into the hole. She jumped and hugged AJ tightly.

"After ten years, you still look adorable," AJ commented, grinning.

Paige pulled AJ close to her. The older woman wrapped her arms around her wife's waist.

"It's been ten years since we first got together," Paige whispered, as she kissed her wife's cheek.

"And you haven't changed one bit," AJ commented, grinning.

Paige kissed her lips. She shook her head.

"I love you, so much. My love has never changed. You gave me so many great memories. You gave me a family," Paige whispered, as she covered AJ's face with kisses.

AJ laughed, as she pushed Paige away. "We have more to play. We have to continue."

"But I want to continue this," Paige told her.

"We'll get kicked out!"

Paige just laughed and kissed AJ one last time before moving to play the game.

_-_

BRIE and Bryan were babysitting AJ and Paige's children, with the exception of Graham. Rosie was with Noah and Hailey. Hunter was with the adults.

"It's your birthday soon, are you excited?" Brie asked the youngest person in the house.

"Mine!"

Brie laughed. Bryan was standing not far from them. "You are amazing with children," Bryan said, smiling softly.

Hunter clapped his hands. He laughed, and hugged Brie.

"Kids are amazing. They are so cute, and you get to love them."

"Just like you," Bryan said, as he wrapped his arms around his wife.

Hunter glared at him. He pushed the older man away.

"I think someone has a crush on you," Bryan commented, as he moved away from his wife.

"Val-ine?" Hunter asked, as he looked up at Brie.

Brie nodded her head and picked the boy up. She placed Hunter on her lap and kissed his cheek. "I'll be your valentine."

Hunter grinned and took out his tongue at Bryan, who pouted.

"Next year I get you," Bryan pouted, as he crossed his arms. He stuck his tongue out at Hunter, who giggled.

"You are so adorable," Brie gushed, grinning.

"Thank you," Bryan beamed.

Brie laughed and kissed his cheek, before kissing Hunter, who pushed Bryan away.

"I get her next year," Bryan told Hunter, who looked smug.

Brie just shook her head.

_By My Valentine_

NIKKI cut the meat on her plate. She looked up and smiled at her husband.

"I love you," John said, as he sat back to stare at his wife.

Nikki grinned, as she placed the knife and fork down. "I love you too John."

John looked down. Nikki was the best thing to happen to him. Because of her, he had a son, Tyler, and a daughter, Brittany. They were his life. And he wouldn't have them if he never met Nikki.

John had always been scared of having a married life, after his last one didn't work out. He didn't want to go through it all again. To fall in love, only for it to not work out. But it had. And it was all because of his wife.

"You spoil me so much," Nikki said.

"Making you my wife was the best thing in my life. You are so beautiful. You get even more beautiful. And everything you do makes me fall even more in love with you," John told her, grinning.

Nikki smiled softly. She looked at her husband of ten years. John grinned and held her hand.

"You are amazing," Nikki whispered.

John grinned. He looked down to his food and continued to eat.

_-_

SASHA and Corey were the other couple that was babysitting. Everyone would babysit every once in a while. Abby, Stacie, Marco, Caitlin and Logan were all in the living room, watching movies with Sasha and Corey. The adults were in the back. Sasha was leaning against Corey, while all the kids sat on the ground. Logan, being the youngest, sat next to his big sister. Abby kept Logan near.

"I love our family," Corey muttered, as he pulled Sasha closer.

"I do too. It's a big and close family. I was lucky to have found you," Sasha told him.

Corey kissed the top of her head. She laughed and melted against her husband.

"I love Valentine's day, and I love every day I'm with you," Corey told her.

Sasha laughed. "You know, if you become any sweeter, you will become a lucky man tonight."

Corey's eyes widened. "You are the sugar to my donuts."

Sasha laughed out loud.

" _Sh_!" all the children exclaimed. Sasha covered her mouth, as she leaned against her husband. Corey just smiled, content with his life.

_-_

DEAN and Summer swung their hands as they walked on the sand. It was a nice night out, and they wanted to spend it outside.

Summer and Dean talked, but they didn't say a lot. They were more of a show it then say it couple. They had spend the last few hours running around in the water, splashing each other.

Summer giggled, while Dean let out cries for war.

It was dark, and they were trying to dry without changing. So they decided to go for a walk.

"Do you hear that?" Summer asked, stopping the walk.

Dean stopped with her and listened, before grinning. He knew what she was talking about. He could hear the faint music. He pulled her to the direction.

Summer giggled as she followed behind him.

They reached the part of the beach where there was loud music. He pulled Summer close, and they moved to the music. Summer placed her chin on Dean's shoulder. Dean placed his hands on her waist.

"I love how we don't have to waste anything to have a nice night," Summer whispered, as she hugged Dean closer.

Dean let out a small hum. He pulled away and twirled her. "We understand each other."

Summer leaned against him and kissed his lips. She pulled away, staring into his eyes.

"I love your eyes," Summer whispered.

Dean smirked and kissed her again. He then started to move them to the music.

_-_

AJ and Paige stood at the entrance of their house.

"I feel like a teenager," Paige said, giggling.

"So I guess I have to kiss you goodnight?"

Paige nodded. AJ leaned over and kissed Paige.

"Not in front of the children!" Seth shouted, from behind them.

AJ and Paige jumped in place. They turned to see Seth, Emma, Cassie and Graham standing there. The latter two were holding hands.

Seth glared at the two mothers.

"Hey, did you guys have fun?" Paige asked, nervously. She was staring at her son.

"Ignore the idiot," Emma said, grinning. She walked over to hug her best friend.

Paige laughed, as AJ hugged her son.

"Mama, Cass's my valentine!"

"That's great," AJ exclaimed, kissing her son's cheek.

Paige and Emma smiled at the boys eagerness, while Seth pouted.

"Stop acting like a child," AJ told Seth. "I'm telling you, they are going to get married one day."

"Over my dead body," Seth muttered, as he followed the women inside. Graham reached over and grabbed Cassie's hand, leading her inside the house.

_-_

_FEBRUARY 14_ _th_ _, 2041_

"My moms tell me we have been together for fifteen years. And it does feel like that. You are the only person I ever see myself with. And I know I will do everything in my life to make you happy. I will go to the end of the world to just see you smile. I would do anything for you, because I love you. You are my best friend, you are my love, you are my everything. And having you, right here, in front of me makes me so happy. I love you so much. I can't see straight if you aren't in my life. You are everything, my past, my present, and my future."

She laughed, as she looked at him. "I don't know how I'm suppose to top that. But I'll try. You always make me laugh. Every since we were three years old. Our moms were best friends. We were born a day a part. It was like we were meant to be together. And look at us know. My dad always acted like he hated you, but deep down, he loves you. You were the son he never had. You will forever have my heart. I'd fight anyone to keep you in my life. You were also my best friend. And no matter what happened, we would always come back together. I love you, and nothing will ever change that."

The priest smiled at the two. Eighteen years of age, and ready to tie their lives together. Engaged since they were about sixteen, or since their parents said, they were engaged since they were three.

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Graham Knight-Mendez."

Everyone stood up and clapped for the newly married couple.

"You may kiss the bride."

Graham pulled Cassie close and kissed her.

All their cousins and sibling cheered. The mothers and father wiped their tears.

AJ turned to Seth. "I told you they would get married."

Seth looked from her, to his daughter, to his son-in-law. "I'm so proud of them."

In the middle of everyone, Graham held Cassie close.

"Will you be my valentine?"

"Always."


End file.
